Sometimes you make a friend
Sometimes you make a friend is the fifth song of Paddy and Friends Big World Big Adventures Songs. Lyrics: : Paddy: Excuse Me, Mr. Crane! : American Crane: Uh-huh? : Paddy: You have to load me onto a ship bound for China straight away! : American Crane: Oh do I now? : Paddy: Please! I'm trying to catch up with someone, someone I need to talk to. : American Crane: That's some distance to go for a talk. Must be a good friend? : Paddy: Yes, he is. : Paddy: Sometimes you make a friend, : the kind of friend who stays. : Sometimes you make a friend : and you're the one who goes away. : Sometimes you're the one, : who acts a bit unkind. : You didn't think and you did something, : you can't forget and can't rewind. : I'm sorry, so sorry! : And I don't know what to do. : With you so far away. : I'm sorry, so sorry! : And as soon as I see you, : that's exactly what I'm going to say! : I'm sorry, I hope you're still my friend! : I'm sorry, so sorry my friend! : Sometimes you make a friend, : the kind of friend you need. : You try to make them happy, : but... you don't always succeed. : Sometimes you're the one, : who does something that's not okay. : Sometimes you hurt a friend, : and you don't know what to do or say. : I'm sorry, so sorry! : Mei Lin: Hello! Aren't you Paddy from the West Eastern Railway? I think I met you at the Great Railway Show. : Paddy: Hello!, I remember you, you're Mei Lin! : Mei Lin: That's right, but what are you doing in China, Paddy? : Paddy: Oh, I'm looking for a friend. : Mei Lin: A friend from England?. : Paddy: ''' No!...a friend from Africa. : '''Chinese Diesel: I met a steam engine from Africa this morning. : Paddy: Ho...you did!. : Chinese Diesel: Yes!, he was heading for Zhangye Danxia. : P'addy:' Zhangye Danxia?. : Chinese Diesel: Yes! The Rainbow Mountains. : Paddy: The Rainbow Mountains...of course!. Thanks...thanks! : Mei Lin: If you're going to the mountains, you'll need a snowplough! : Paddy: So I'll hold onto hope, : I'll hold on tight, : for a chance to make things right. : I'm looking for you, : I'll come through, : if it takes me all my life! : I'm sorry, so sorry! : And I don't know what to do. : With you so far away. : I'm sorry, so sorry! : And as soon as I see you, : that's exactly what I'm going to say! : I'm sorry, I hope you're still my friend! : I'm sorry, so sorry my friend! Characters: * Paddy * Mei Lin * Chinese Diesel * Sam * American Crane Category:Songs Category:Paddy and Friends Big World Big Adventures Songs Category:Season 3